


Strawberry Blood Lust

by twilana



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilana/pseuds/twilana
Summary: Will gets a little excited over some late-night culinary activities.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Strawberry Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I've ever written, it's not intended to be serious in any way! I have no idea if I've rated this properly, I'm completely new to this.
> 
> I decided to write something for a friend's birthday, so Lisa - Happy Birthday!

It was with great surprise that Will woke to find the bed cold next to him.

  
Honestly, he’d thought he would have tired Hannibal out completely from all the… fun… they’d had before bed. Hell, the man should be dead to the world. Will smirked at the memories that came flooding in. He threw the covers off and stood, resolving to correct this injustice.

Not bothering to throw on some clothes, he padded almost naked down the hallway of the small apartment he and Hannibal had been hiding out in. They didn’t have much here, but they had each other – and to Will, that was everything. Not that he’d ever say those words out loud, and certainly not to Hannibal.

A soft light spilled out of the kitchen and Will made a beeline for the door. _There you are_. His heart pounded in his chest in anticipation. Surprisingly, it had been a while since they’d done it in the kitchen.

  
As he reached the door Will slowed to a stop. He could see Hannibal standing over the counter, and it was the look in his eyes that caused Will to pause. Hannibal’s eyes were wide with what looked like… lust. He looked entranced. Electrified. In his hand he held a large knife. Under the dull lighting Will could just make out the dark substance covering the knife. Was it… _blood??_

  
The dark red was dripped all over the floor, splattered all over Hannibal’s usually immaculate clothes. A jolt of electricity coursed through Will’s body. He could feel himself growing excited. There was something so… sexy… about Hannibal caught in the throes of a kill. Will couldn’t resist. He was utterly _undone_ by the man before him. The dirty thoughts he’d been having a few minutes ago were now intensified and he needed Hannibal _now_.

  
As Will stepped into the room Hannibal lifted the knife to his lips and slowly licked his tongue up its length, dark red smearing on his face, and Will paused again. He stood watching his love gently _devour_ the bloody knife. It was enticing. His breath caught in his throat and he started to sweat at the mesmerising sight. Lost in the moment, he was unable to mask the embarrassing gasping noise that escaped his mouth - the noise that finally drew Hannibal’s attention to him.

  
When their eyes met Will was struck with two things – an intense desire, and the sudden realisation that he was standing in his underwear with a very full, _very obvious_ erection. All because Hannibal had been licking blood off a fucking knife! This had to be a new low! A warm flush crept its way up his face under Hannibal’s gaze, he felt uncharacteristically self-conscious.

  
A moment passed where neither of them moved, neither of them spoke. It felt too still, too heavy. Then Hannibal’s look of surprise slowly changed into a suggestive smirk. His eyes smouldering into Will’s, he knowingly raised the knife to his tongue again. Will’s mind went blank. _Fuck!_

  
His body finally unfroze and he threw himself across the room, knocking Hannibal back against the counter as the knife clattered to the floor somewhere at their feet. There was no time for shame, Will decided. His lips were all over Hannibal’s face – desperately kissing his lips, his chin, his cheeks. All he could think of was tasting Hannibal, tasting what Hannibal had – wait. Was that… _jam???_

  
Will pulled away to look up into Hannibal’s face. Hannibal looked flushed; his hands tangled up the curls of Will’s hair. He also looked very, very pleased with himself.

  
‘Is there a problem, Will? You do not like strawberry jam?’

  
Will’s mind suddenly came crashing to a halt for what felt like the millionth time that night.

  
‘Jam… you… the knife… it was jam??’

  
Hannibal’s eyes crinkled at the edges as he laughed. Will sank to the floor, unmoving. He had thought… he wasn’t quite sure what he had thought. Well. He hadn’t really been thinking with his _brain_ , had he? He’d been thinking with his-

  
‘Will!’ he looked up to see Hannibal had crouched down, hovering just above his level. ‘Will, do you care to explain all the excitement over my baking a cake?’

  
Hannibal gestured to the counter and Will saw what he hadn’t before. It was right there, two halves of a cake, one smeared with red… with jam. Hannibal had been in the middle of dressing a damn cake!

  
‘Hannibal… you ass! Why were you licking the knife like that! Why were you… why… jam???’ Will trailed off as his thoughts came stumbling back in with no semblance of order. He swallowed slowly, his sweat now cool and uncomfortable on his torso matching the icy horror settling in his stomach. He felt like such a fool.

  
He felt Hannibal’s body shaking against his and he looked up to see him laughing again… Hannibal’s body shook with uncontrollable laughter as he sank down even further onto Will’s lap. Will tried to look away but Hannibal grabbed his face and forced it back to meet his loving gaze.

  
‘What did you think was on the knife, Will?’ He had that sly smirk on his face yet again.

  
He knew. He had known _exactly_ what he was doing.

  
‘I… I… never mind!’ Will scowled and feebly tried to push Hannibal off him, but Hannibal would not budge. Now lightly chuckling, Hannibal reached up to the counter and swiped some jam off the cake with a finger. Still holding Will’s face with his other hand, he forced the jam-covered finger into his mouth - the mouth that a few moments ago had been so desperate for a taste.

  
Will groaned, submitting, and sucked on Hannibal’s finger with a moan.

  
Heat started to course through his body again and he knew with certainty that it didn’t matter what it was – blood or jam – he would shamelessly lick it from every part of Hannibal’s body.

  
And so that’s precisely what he did.


End file.
